Fly High
by KiaMianara
Summary: mild slash - Silverbolt is stuck on a skyscraper and Hot Spot comes to his rescue, but later Silver gets the chance to get even.


Got the idea around the time I wrote "I always wonder", but couldn't get myself to write it earlier.

*~*~*~*~*

"Embarrassed"' didn't even nearly describe how Silverbolt felt, trapped on the roof of one of the highest skyscrapers of the world. His gestalt brothers circling over him had long gone from semi encouraging him to just fly down to making fun of his unusual and completely irrational fear of highs – after luring him up here in the first place one might add – and the Protectobots down on the street didn't seem to be less amused, but most of them at least _tried_ to hide it politely.

"You know, I'm used to get kitties out of trees, but this?" Hot Spot joked when Fireflight set him down across from the Concorde, but he did it good natured and without any blame in his voice. The phobia was after all not Silverbolt's fault, although he must admit it was indeed extremely amusing, at least in other situations than this.

"Why don't you just quit? Starscream would be a better leader than you."

"That was low, Slingshot, even for you" Air Raid of all mechs chided seeing their leader wince. He also had made fun of Silverbolt before, but _that_ insult took the whole thing really a step too far seeing that the Decepticon-seekers were a running joke among the Aerialbots, especially Starscream.

"Shouldn't you be back at base already and report to Prowl" Hot Spot added glaring draggers at the fliers, who, as to be expected with Prime's SIC waiting for them, left very fast, as did the remaining Protectobots when the fire truck asked them to let him handle the situation alone via com.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Let's just get you down here before they remember Prowl was forced to take a few days off."

Silverbolt nodded, but didn't move otherwise, still clinking to the staircase entrance.

"Silver, you need to let go first."

"I c can't."

"Of course you can. The roof is big and stable enough to support both our weights without problems and you know I wouldn't do anything without your agreement."

The Aerialbot didn't even try to argue with that. He was rather picky about whom he trusted so far away from his much loved ground, but he _did_ trust Hot Spot. The other gestalt leader was always out of competition on that matter and he was able to wait patiently for Silverbolt to calm down.

Granted, most would never consider the energetic Protectobot able to be patient and calm, but they didn't know he would do almost everything for the winged mech either and right now Silverbolt needed a calm presence, so Hot Spot _was_ calm; nothing more simple then that.

When the other had finally let go of the staircase entrance, although still wearily, the fire truck reached for Silverbolt's head and pulled their foreheads together, giving the Aerialbot a bit more time to relax before he began to speak again.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I trust you with my very spark."

"But do you trust me enough to offline your optics and your altigraph and let me guide you down like that?"

Silverbolt hesitated.

"You think when I don't know how high up we are I won't panic when we jump from roof to roof until we're low enough to reach the ground?"

"When you say it like that it's bound to sound scaring" Hot Spot grinned good natured and again the Concorde hesitated, his optics never leaving the blue oceans ahead.

" . . . Is there any other way that doesn't include calling my brothers or Skyfire" he sighed, already knowing the answer, but it was still worth a try.

"We could wait for the screaming one and his goons."

"That's even less than unhelpful."

The fire truck just continued to smile and started to scratch the other's neck – one of the more sensible spots of the Aerialbot, most of time serving to relax Silverbolt and so it did this time. His optics offlined and the Protectobot knew he had won when they remained that way.

"Lead the way before I get second thoughts."

In no time the fire truck was back to his usual energetic self and pulled Silverbolt up before he could step back on his decision.

One arm around his hip, fingers teasing a seam there from time to time to keep the other distracted Hot Spot started to jump from roof to roof, making process only slowly, but constantly and surprisingly Silverbolt came to enjoy the short flights after the first rush of panic had ebbed away and left dents in Hot Spot's armour.

It indeed helped not to know how high up they really were. This way he could just pretend they were not jumping from roof to roof but maybe from hill to hill or something equally ground near and like all air born he _did_ enjoy flying after all and Hot Spot would never let him down in any sense of that saying, which was very comforting to know.

The other's remark that they were "through" came almost too soon.

"How did you manage to get up there in the first place?"

The Aerialbot followed the outstretched arm with his optics all the way up to the tallest building and its roof. It was a justified question, as was the question as to who had constructed them seeing that not one roof had given in, but he did not have an answer for either question except for a whining sound and a shiver running through his systems that wasn't caused by the other team leader for once.

Hot Spot couldn't stop the amused chuckle when he saw the Concorde's face and took Silverbolt's hand in his to walk him to the Ark. A rescue mission was after all only over when the victim was safe at home and the time they had to themselves was too short in general to let this opportunity to just be near slip.

*~*~*~*~*

It was only a mere week later when the Aerialbots as well as the Protectobots were caught in a battle with the Decepticons for the simple reason that their counterparts were involved, too. Everything else however was less simple.

Because of the rooftop accident the atmosphere between the five Autobot fliers had been tense the whole time, which finally resulted in a rather nasty argument just this morning. Now they couldn't even find the will to at least try to merge to Superion, which left them fighting each on their own.

That they survived at all was only thanks to Defensor's efforts, but he couldn't protect them and watch his own back all the time, so the fatal hit by his archenemy Devastator was bound to happen sooner than later.

Defensor was forced to separate. Disorientated the Protectobots fell to the ground, except for Hot Spot, who was snapped out of the air by Starscream and forced to join him and his wingmates in a game of "Catch the Autobot", while his brothers were about to get smashed by Devastator and Menasor went after the now truly helpless Aerialbots.

And that was when Silverbolt snapped.

Given how his brothers had insulted him just this morning and far too often before and how they always tried to scare Hot Spot off when they tried to spent some private time – not that the Protectobots were much more happy to share their brother, but at least they _accepted_ it for their leader's sake – he would have had all reason to just let them get pummelled a bit as a lecture, but they still were his brothers and his lover's brothers and he was well beyond being fed up with always being pushed around – not to mention the seekers endangered said lover and if not that, what else would be enough to make him lose it?

Skywarp looked far more than only shocked when he suddenly found the Concorde sitting on his back, denting his wings.

"Put . him . down!"

One had to be downright stupid to act against the order of someone with such a murderous glare as Silverbolt had right now, but the Decepticons reaction proved that contrary to common believe he did not only have nothing where his logic circuits were supposed to be, but was simply suicidal.

"You want him? Catch him!" the seeker grinned back and threw Hot Spot to Thundercracker.

Silverbolt followed after, but not without denting the black and purple jet's wings into uselessness first and sending him crashing into Devastator's face. The Decepticon combiner lost balance and fell on his back, what saved the Protectobots from a rather undignified end as Cybertronian sized stamps, but the Autobot flier didn't gave it a second glace when he targeted Thundercracker.

The blue seeker, being much smarter than his now grounded companion, instantly dropped Hot Spot, hoping to escape the vengeful Aerialbot, but was shot down nonetheless and served to distract Menasor long enough for Air Raid and Slingshot to get out of his range and escape certain deactivation – a combination of dumb luck and even more luck Silverbolt would insist if ever asked, because, to be honest, he hadn't kept track of his brothers and made sure he was just in the right position to make Thundercracker fall just before the combiner, but actually just shot him down to hurry after Hot Spot.

Now Starscream had again gotten hold of the firetruck and, having recognised the personal interest Silverbolt had in the Protectobot's wellbeing and knowing of the Concorde's acrophobia, circled higher to buy time and figure out how to use this new gained knowledge to his advantage, but he hadn't taken into account how far the Aerialbot would go for his mate.

If nothing else the seeker learned this day to _never_ underestimate Silverbolt ever again, nor try to use Hot Spot against him, because without hesitation (and altigraph) the other flier was on Starscream's heels, dodging easily the hastily thus bad aimed shots in his direction, before out-manoeuvring Megatron's second and making the self-proclaimed ruler of the sky look like a greenhorn. As a result the aerial commander of the Decepticons spiralled down without visible control, while Hot Spot fell like a rock, Silverbolt right behind him, catching the other barley in time to pull up again and prevent them from shattering on the ground. Then he landed gracefully shortly after, both mechs glad to just stand for the moment.

Being ground bound Hot Spot had had a certain respect of highs before, but now he found himself fully able understand why Silverbolt feared them. It was less the high itself then the imagination of falling all the way down and crash and he just _had_ fallen and almost crashed and it would still be far too soon if he never _ever_ had to make that experience again.

The Protectobot was about to voice his gratitude when he noticed Starscream aiming at them with his infamous null-ray-cannons. Shouting a warning he pushed them both aside and shot back, hitting the seeker square the chest and knocking him out effectively.

Silverbolt starred at the blackened marks where just a moment ago they had still been standing.

"Thanks."

"You are kidding me, right?"

"That was slagging _awesome_!" Slingshot interrupted, for once running, not flying, to them, the other Aerialbots right behind him. Somewhere else on the battlefield Megatron once again ordered retreat and his troops followed him.

"I mean, have you seen his face" he continued, gesticulating to the sky, but Silverbolt didn't show his irritation about whom he meant. In fact, he had just gotten warmed up with being pissed off.

"Oh really, _awesome_" he repeated gritting his dental plates. "Last time I checked you, along with everyone else, announced you would rather follow Starscream. What happened that I'm suddenly so _awesome_? Did you remember Optimus Prime made me team leader for a reason all of the sudden?

Oh, wait, you should have known that before, so it must be because I proved I actually _know_ what I'm doing, although I prefer to stay near the ground, and outsmarted that metallic banshee. But how long will you remember it? A few hours, maybe even a day or a week? You always forget it eventually, so what should be different now?

I've had enough of this. You think you can do better without me? Fine, I'm moving out. I _know_ there are some spare rooms in the Ark and I won't put up with you guys and your vicissitudes any longer."

He stomped away, but didn't get far before he Fireflight attached himself to his back.

"Please don't go. We're sorry."

"It seems we didn't realize how unfair we acted towards you. We really should have treated you with the respect you deserve instead of picking on you just because your fears are more obviously than ours."

"Yeah, that was really stupid of us. Who would have thought you had it in you?"

Silverbolt raised an optic ridge and Air Raid clobbered Slingshot for the inappropriate comment.

"Can't you at least think before you speak when you try to apologies?"

"I haven't heard you saying anything so far" the Harrier mumbled, but did indeed properly apologies for running his big mouth again.

"We promise to improve ourselves, just . . . don't give us up yet, okay?"

"You mean you will respect my decisions and follow my orders for a change" the Concorde asked doubtfully. Now that really started to sound too good to be true, but still all four promised it without hesitation.

"And my relationship with Hot Spot?"

Now the Aerialbots hesitated.

"We don't have to like it, do we?"

"I never asked for that."

"Then I guess we can do that, too. It's after all not like you suddenly stop caring for us because of that."

Silverbolt was surprised to hear what seemed to be the main reason for all the antics against his lover, more so when Skydrive's side glace revealed Slingshot to be the origin of that fear, or at least the one affected most by it.

Who would have thought, indeed.

"Of course not. Not for that reason at least" he replied honestly, but left the threat open to consider it should they ever dare to treat him like that again.

"So you're staying" Fireflight asked hopefully, giving the Concorde the big baby-blue puppy eyes that would probably even make Megatron's spark melt.

"Yes, I'm staying, but" he stalled the cheering. "Only if I return to a clean room for once."

The other Aerialbots looked at each other in horror.

"Can we have a head start?"

Silverbolt nodded and his brothers hurried back to the Ark at full speed.

"I think you let them off too easy" Hot Spot ginned, stepping to the other's side.

"Easy? Have you seen our quarters lately? They will need _months_ to get it at least enterable" the Aerialbot replied completely serious (and actually honest), making the other chuckle.

Then suddenly Silverbolt's legs gave in, but he fell in the waiting arms of his lover.

"That took longer than I expected" the fire truck noted, letting them both slip to the ground.

"Very supporting, really."

The Concorde shook like a leave when what organics experienced as "adrenalin rush" ebbed off.

Had he just done _that_ up _there_? He must have if the pride Hot Spot looked at him with was anything to go by.

"So you want support? Well, I'll _give_ you support!" the other announced and pulled the Aerialbot in a passionate kiss of the kind they usually spared for private moments.

"Thanks for saving my chassis. I was almost scared up there for a moment or two."

"You would have done the same."

"True, but I wouldn't have looked half as good doing it as you did" Hot Spot replied, motioning First Aid that they both were perfectly fine and they should leave without him. Silverbolt didn't even notice, but after a while the Protectobot leader suggested they should go home now, too.

"They will probably want to throw you a party for grounding the seeker trine and Devastator all on your own and such."

"Emphasis lays on '_go_' and I don't think I can move just yet."

"No objections there. I'm perfectly content to stay like this."

Hot Spot tightened his grip on the other. Why should he mind having his lover in his arms?

His gaze went up to the sky and tried to calculate how long they would probably have to stay like this if he told Silverbolt that he just had flown voluntarily higher than that skyscraper he couldn't get down from on his own the other time. They didn't get nearly enough alone time anyway in his opinion, but hopefully that would change from now on. His lover's brothers had promised after all and if there was one thing the Aerialbots and the Protectobots had in common it was their will to keep promises.

**END**


End file.
